leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Udyr/@comment-3238314-20130322150851
People who say these changes are MASSIVE NERFS are MASSIVELY WRONG. he lost: resists from the passive, magic damage from Q, mana regain from W, 1 second max duration from E ad and ap from R. What he got: flat movement speed per stack on passive, Phisycal damage on Q, crits and more base shield on W, a stronger movement speed buff at later levels, and R became a reliable on-hit right now, and lower costs at early levels for all abilities. What this means: The loss of resists on passive: It's completely irrelevant. This was added to bring up udyr back up to his former days, it didn't work, and it's kind of useless anyway. Removing does nothing. The gain of MS on passive: It's a great change, a wanted change. Why? because Udyr's Most problematic issue is sticking to targets so he can dps them. This base MS increases any MS gained from items (which is why it's better than % ms) as well as MS gained from his E. Changing Q from Magical to Physical: OMG QQ RUINED UDYR no. This barely even affects udyr, seriously. If you think the fact that he had magical damage on Q made him better against top lane, you're completely ignoring runes and common bruiser MR and itemisation gains.This isn't a buff or a nerf, really. It could be more of a buff if you build black cleaver (which won't be a bad buy anymore since Q deals dots and now each applies a stack) or if you gank mid lane, which will definetly have less armor than magic resist. If someone actually wants to argue that udyr can now be countered by armor, no. People before didn't really have to care about building armor against udyr, because his physical damage was low and he had no crit. Where his damage did come from was q's and R's MAGIC damage. What this change actually did, was making him no longer countered by MAGIC RESIST. W - losing mana regain for a better base shield and the removal of crit restriction. There are some things to consider here: his mana costs got slightly lowered and mana regen itemisation is better now. He doesn't really need that regain all that much. The fact that he can now build items that give crit without having his stat negated if he wants to bring up the shield, while having a better shield, and considering he gains extra life from crits, this is an acceptable change. Not a really noticeable one, but at least you won't be limited. E: Bigger MS burst over a slower duration: I'll explain why this is an improvement. It is more important to be able to close the gap quicker, and start dps-ing as soon as possible, than running slower, but longer. Lower duration, bigger burst. Along with the passive, sticking problems for udyr should be a thing of the past. I also forgot to mention that E now makes udyr ignore unit collision. R - lost AD and AP. The AD was pretty small, and the AP didn't scale all that great. It's a loss, though i'd argue it's not a big one. What we do have now, though, is a certain proc of R's passive on the first hit, making it similar to an instant Q, and this is huge for increasing dps. First off, whith trinity and a lvl 5 Q, you'll most definetly deal 4 autos, which means 2 certain procs of the passive. Long story short: Hold your horses because these changes can be really good. I'd think that after Ryze, Katarina, and Tryndamere's Reworks, you would know not to make these assumptions again.